


Caramel Macchiato

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, artist, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil meet at a coffee shop. Not really much else to say here.





	Caramel Macchiato

Dan woke up to a shrill, harsh sound - his alarm. He reluctantly sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes, and climbed slowly out of his lovely warm bed. He staggered to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face in a feeble attempt to wake himself up. Looking into the mirror, he nearly burst out laughing. He looked horrible! Maybe staying up 'till 3 am scrolling through Tumblr isn't the best idea when you have to go to work at 9 the next morning.

 

His apartment was only a twenty minute walk from the coffee shop where he worked, so he pulled on his jacket and went outside. As always, he opted for the elevator, silently promising to take the stairs next time, knowing perfectly well that that would never happen. He hastily jabbed at the button and checked his watch. He sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to be late for once.

 

Stepping out into the chilly November air, a shiver ran down his spine. He strolled contentedly down the street, consumed by his own thoughts. He nearly walked straight past the coffee shop, but caught himself and smiled at the familiar warm smell of coffee. Looking around the shop from behind the counter, he was glad that it wasn't too busy today. He wouldn't have been able to cope with all the noise and bustle. He hung up his coat and put on his apron, then sat down and opened his book as nobody seemed to be coming in ordering drinks.

 

He was absorbed in his story when the bell above the door tinkled, signalling that they had a customer. Dan creased the corner of his book and, setting it down on the chair, went to take the person's order.

 

He had to admit to himself, this guy was kinda attractive. Tall, just about the same height as Dan, with a long black fringe and piercing blue eyes. It took Dan a minute to come out of his daze and talk to him.

 

"Hello, could I take your order please?" Dan asked, wondering what kind of drink this man would order. When he spoke, his voice was clear and happy. 

 

"One caramel macchiato, please!" the mystery man smiled.

 

"And your name?" Dan asked, grabbing a cup and a sharpie.

 

"Phil."

 

Dan wrote his name on the cup and set about making the drink, thinking about him and how attractive he was. He couldn't help himself. Glancing backwards over his shoulder, Dan could see Phil looking down at his phone. He spotted a sketch pad under his arm, and wondered if Phil was an artist of some kind. Maybe.

 

Handing Phil the drink, he tried to get a look at what he was smiling at on his phone. He knew it was none of his business, but he was curious. Phil turned off his phone before he could see.

 

"That'll be £3.50, please."

 

As Phil handed him a five pound note, he noticed brightly coloured paint on his fingers. Yep, definitely an artist.

 

"You can keep the change."

 

"Thanks!"

 

"No problem!"

 

Dan pocketed the extra money, and watched Phil stroll over to a corner table and sit down. He wanted to watch him without being too obvious, obviously, so he plonked himself down onto the seat and watched this handsome stranger over the top of his book. He took out the sketch pad and started drawing something. He seemed to be sketching the little cafe from his point of view, and it was incredible. Dan had never seen such a realistic, detailed drawing and he was mesmerized by it. Phil must have felt Dan watching him, as he glanced up at him and saw him looking. Dan blushed and Phil smiled at him before continuing his picture.

 

...

 

The next day was very quiet again and Phil came in at the exact same time as yesterday. Dan had to admit that he was quite excited to see him, as he couldn't get him out of his head all night. He greeted him with a smile and a, "Same as yesterday?"

 

Phil looked slightly taken aback as Dan remembered his order, then grinned and nodded. 

 

He sat in the exact same place as the previous day and started a new sketch. Dan couldn't be sure, but it looked like a person. Phil kept glancing up at him for some reason.

 

...

 

Over the next three weeks, Phil came to the shop almost every day and Dan always served him his drink. On the days he wasn't there, Dan had to admit that he was disappointed, as he and Phil had started talking whenever Phil came to the shop. They actually had a lot in common, and had all the same interests. Dan found out that he had studied film and graduated last year. Dan told him about his studying law, and Phil commented on how he must be very intelligent, making Dan blush.

 

...

 

One day, they were chatting over the counter as Dan wrote Phil's name on his cup. He suddenly has a boost of confidence and wrote something different on the cup while Phil wasn't looking before he made the drink. He hoped that he hadn't misread all of this and was making a huge mistake.

 

When Phil carried his drink over to his usual seat, Dan saw him glance down at his cup and freeze. He had seen Dan's message, and was blushing heavily.

 

"Phil, hang out with me sometime? -Dan ;)" and he had written his phone number. It was unbelievably corny, and when Phil looked up to where Dan was before, he noticed that he had conveniently left to go to the bathroom.

 

Later that night, Dan's phone buzzed. He paused the video playing on his laptop and rolled over to the other side of his bed to where his phone was.

 

New text message from, Phil Lester;

Hi Dan, I got your message and I wasnt sure whether to txt you or not but here we are i guess. haha Also thanks for the extra caramel sauce in my drink today i rly enjoyed it!!

 

Dan texted back a quick reply before falling asleep with a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

...

 

-Two months later-

 

...

 

Dan watched Phil, his best friend, walk over to the seat he always sat in and look at his cup. He froze for a second, then smiled the biggest smile Dan had ever seen and his cheeks turned bright red as he read the message;

 

"Go out with me sometime? <3 -Dan"

 

Dan's phone buzzed.

 

New text message from, Phil Lester;

YES!!!!!

 

...

 

-Three years later-

 

...

 

Phil Howell-Lester woke up and kissed his sleeping husband on the forehead before climbing out of their shared bed. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his glasses on the way, and made a bowl of pancake batter. Just as he had cooked up a large stack of the delicious food, Dan stumbled in and hugged Phil from behind, planting a kiss on his neck.

 

"Good morning," he croaked, his voice sounding terrible as he had just woken up.

 

"Good morning sweetheart, do you want pancakes?" Phil replied, gesturing to the stack. "Oh, also, you have to get dressed soon so we can drop Winnie to school."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
